


Reforming the Circle

by Elfflame



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Multi, OT4, Reincarnation, fall of camelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ceria: Merlin / Arthur / Gwen / Morgana, Defiance, tradition, "I will never leave you", persistence.  Vague second season warning if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reforming the Circle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceria/gifts).



The fall came, and time rewound; each century, the four were born and found each other.

The second time was not easy. Each blamed the other for the fall. They licked their wounds and refused to speak with each other.

It was Gwen who finally drew them together. Gwen had always been their heart. As Arthur was their strength, Merlin their instinct, and Morgana their cunning. But she was the one who drew them together, Lancelot or not; and together, they had been unbeaten.

It had only been when Morgana had left that the fracture had come between them that first time. Though Merlin and Arthur had kept Gwen close, they had blamed Morgana for her choices, and been hurt by her betrayal. Merlin had been the one to insist that they marry. To keep Gwen safe. To keep her close. It had not ended well.

The second time, Gwen’s strength shone through. There would be no fracture this time. The four of them would remain together, and this time, nothing would tear them apart.

This time, Gwen was the first to go. Killed in an effort to save Arthur from a would-be assassin. The three mourned her loss, blaming each other, and the rift occurred again.

And the cycle started anew. This time, Merlin was the one holding them together. And the first to fall. Then Gwen once more. Then Arthur. Each time, the pain increased. Each time, it took them longer to find each other, and even longer to finally come together.

Even though they knew that when they were together, no one could break them apart but themselves.


End file.
